Round Robin: Careful What You Wish For
by CritterKeeper
Summary: What happens when Claire and Bobby are both under the influence of Beta-C at the same time?


This is an improv that was done in a chatroom late at night. What can   
I say...we were bored and wanted *someone* to have a little fun.   
  
Authors: ShelBel, CritterKeeper, krpm1, The-Mad-Fangirl, underdog  
Edited for posting by: underdog  
Senario: What would happen if both Bobby and Claire had been injected   
with Beta-C  
Rating: PG-13 for sexual content.  
Diclaimer: We don't own them but that doesn't mean we can't have fun   
with them.  
  
  
  
ShelBel *** Bobby squirmed in the chair, testing the knots of the   
rope the Keeper had used to tie him with. He hadn't expected her to   
be the girl scout type, much less surprise him with a primo linebacker   
move when he'd walked thru the door of the Keep.  
ShelBel ***Now he was trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, and  
the look in her eyes was definitely making him feel like the main course.  
ShelBel **The scary part was- a very small, insistent part of him   
was actually LIKING it.  
  
The-Mad-Fangirl **He was bound, and he had the feeling he was about   
to be gagged. Claire ran a languid hand across the sticky edge of the   
duct tape.  
The-Mad-Fangirl **She took one slightly tacky finger and pressed it   
to his lips. "Shhh...." she whispered, and all of a sudden he felt a deep   
pinch in his neck.  
The-Mad-Fangirl **Then came the duct tape over his mouth.   
  
underdog ***He tried to turn as Claire put on the duct tape but she   
held his head in place.   
underdog ***"You are all mine now Bobby. What shall I do first?"  
  
CritterKeeper ** Unable to reply, Hobbes watched Claire. It was   
still her, but in a way it wasn't.  
CritterKeeper ** Claire he knew. Claire he could predict. Could   
count on, like he could count on his partner.  
CritterKeeper ** This woman, leaning her body against his and   
running her hand along his scalp, his cheek, his neck....this was a   
stranger. He had no idea what to expect.  
CritterKeeper * She bit her lip, giggled, as her hand continued down   
across his chest. This was the Keeper without any fear, or shame, or   
inhibitions.  
CritterKeeper ** A manic gleam in her eyes, sweat making her face   
shine, she touched a finger to the spot on his neck where he'd felt   
that pinch. It came away with a little streak of blood on it.  
CritterKeeper ** "Oops! How messy! Shall I kiss it and make it   
better?"  
  
ShelBel * Hobbes felt his skin go cold as Claire bent to the entry   
point, the syringe she'd used dropping to the floor.  
ShelBel * Her breath was hot on his skin and he closed his eyes,   
wishing fervently that the little insistent voice inside him would go   
away, but as her lips grazed the nape of his neck it only got louder.  
ShelBel *Her mouth blazed a trail across his shoulder, onto his   
collarbone, leaving fire in it's wake as she nibbled her way just   
below his chin.  
ShelBel *"Aren't you feeling better yet?" she whispered.  
  
The-Mad-Fangirl *His mind was hazy with desire and something else,   
something new. Words bubbled in his throat and forced their way to   
his tongue where they broke against glue and plastic. But he kept   
mumbling anyway.  
The-Mad-Fangirl *The Keeper slid one leg across his body and leaned   
forward to whisper in his ear. "I can't *hear* you...." Then she bit   
him lightly.  
The-Mad-Fangirl *Then Claire peeled back the gag. "...much, much   
better. So much better, but it's like I never felt worse either,   
because something's going to happen, something good but bad because it   
shouldn't happen like this but it will..."  
The-Mad-Fangirl *The tape sealed his mouth again and his eyes went   
wide.  
  
underdog *She moved onto his lap and began kissing him on the neck.   
He struggled against the restraints and looked at her with pleading eyes.  
underdog *He knew this wasn't 'his' Claire but oh how he was   
enjoying it.  
underdog *She nibbled on his ear and whispered "You like this don't   
you Bobby?" All he could do was nod his head.  
underdog *She moved her hand down his body. "Well, then you will   
like this even better."  
  
CritterKeeper ** Her fingers slid down to his waist, and then   
slipped under his belt, beneath his trousers.  
CritterKeeper ** They hooked at the edge of his shirt, the nails   
dragging across his skin. He could feel the cloth slithering across his   
hips and chest as she pulled his shirt free.  
CritterKeeper ** Her hands slid across the smooth muscles of his   
belly, up to his chest. His body shifted in response to her caress,   
lifting up out of the chair slightly.  
CritterKeeper ** A finger brushed against one nipple and he inhaled   
sharply, what would have been a gasp if his mouth were free.  
CritterKeeper ** A feral, joyous smile spread across her face in   
reply, and her hands traced light circles around the edges of the   
sensitive areas without actually touching them.  
  
krpm1 ** His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the   
burning sensation of her fingers into his flesh.  
krpm1 ** He relaxed against the chair, opened his eyes and looked at   
Claire. He had been dreaming of this day for 2 years. He knew he   
should resist, but he couldn't. It was Claire. CLAIRE! The woman he   
had come to respect and cherish with all his heart. And now, as the   
bonds dug into his skin and the Beta-C kicked in, he was defenseless.  
krpm1 ** Claire's hands caressed his chest, following each inch with   
a delicate kiss...just grazing his skin with her lips...a bead of   
sweat ran down Bobby's forehead...  
krpm1 ** His heart was racing...his mind was racing...his palms were   
getting sweaty....Claire could taste the saltiness on his body...  
  
ShelBel *With a wicked little smile she leaned closer, tongue   
catching the tiny beads of sweat, Bobby's incoherent mumbles a droning   
undertone to her soaring libido.  
ShelBel *"I haven't been wasting my time down here, you know,"  
she said softly in his ear, enjoying the feel of his muscles bunching   
under her thighs. "While you and Darien were off a-hunting, I was   
busy running tests.  
ShelBel *"I discovered that with a tiny bit of adrenaline- simple,   
everyday adrenaline- the effects of the Beta C could be sped up." She   
traced a finger down his forehead, tickled the bridge of his nose,   
glorying in the pained desire burning in his eyes. "Right about now   
you should start hearing the voices."  
  
The-Mad-Fangirl *"Yeah," someone added. "My advice? Relax, enjoy.   
I'd kill to be in your position." Bobby whimpered in reply. Claire's   
finger rested above his covered lips, and he could feel them tingling   
under the soft pressure.  
The-Mad-Fangirl Claire twined across Bobby's body, her hair pooling   
by his shoulderblades. Looking down as far as he could, Bobby could   
see her gleaming, mad eyes. One finger traced his eyebrow and he   
shuddered. "What are they saying, Bobby? Are they talking about me?"   
She laughed again, a deep rich sound, almost a purr.  
The-Mad-Fangirl *"Wouldn't she like to know," the voice replied.   
Bobby tried to turn his head, his eyes unfocusing, but Claire stood,   
suddenly, and leaned down, grabbing his face in both hands, forcing   
his eyes to hers again.  
The-Mad-Fangirl *Then she straddled him, still standing. Her thighs   
pressed against the outside of his legs. "Bobby, you're tense. Your   
thighs are just...rigid. If you don't relax, you might even hurt   
yourself and I'll have to make you all better. Or maybe I'll hurt you   
so that I can make you all better." The next laugh was a giggle again.  
The-Mad-Fangirl *"Oh, now that really isn't fair," the voice said.   
//Not fair at all,// Bobby replied.  
  
underdog *Claire backed away a bit and looked at Bobby with a gleam   
in her eyes. She started to unbuttom her shirt as he watched,   
wide-eyed.  
underdog *"Do you like this? Do you want to see more?" All he could   
do was nod.  
underdog She straddled him again. Her shirt wide open. All Bobby   
could do was stare.  
underdog *"Will you be a good boy Bobby if I take the gag off?" He   
nodded and she reached out to rip it off his mouth  
underdog *Before he could say a word, she brought her lips to his   
began to kiss him.  
  
CritterKeeper ** Her lips presses softly against his at first.   
Bobby wanted to make the most of it, but the urge to talk was still   
there, and he found himself mumbling against her.  
CritterKeeper ** "Body talk, my friend," the voice chided him, and   
just like that, his uncontrollable urge to speak became an   
overpowering need to communicate at this most basic level.  
CritterKeeper ** His mouth opened and stayed that way, his tongue   
reaching out to entwine with hers and explore every corner, every soft   
warm inch of her mouth.  
CritterKeeper ** His head lifted to keep the contact as Claire   
shifted around, her hands pulling his shirt open without bothering to   
undo the buttons first.  
CritterKeeper ** He leaned into her touch. Each little snap as   
threads broke echoed through his frame, and he could feel cool air   
hitting more and more of his sweat-covered skin.  
  
krpm1 **Claire bent over Bobby in the chair....  
krpm1 * She looked down at his chest, then up at Bobby and with a   
devilish grin, she squinted her eyes and slowly lowered her face   
toward his chest  
krpm1 ** She licked the left nipple, then the right, making circles   
with her tongue.  
krpm1 **She moved up his chest to his neck, then to his ear and   
sucked long and hard on his earlobe...  
krpm1 ** He gasped for air..."Claire..." he said horsely through her   
thick mane of hair  
krpm1 ** "I'm not going to last much longer, because my body temp is   
climbing higher, which is causing the blood to flow a lot faster...."   
She stopped him from talking with a hard pressed kiss to his lips  
krpm1 ** "Then we'll have to do something about that, now won't we,   
my little Tiger!" she mumbled as she sucked on his lower lip, making   
it purple.  
  
ShelBel * Claire reached down around him, chest to chest, skin to   
skin, her fingers finding the knot on the rope around his wrists. "I   
need you to promise you'll be a good boy, Bobby," she growled in his   
ear. Hobbes closed his eyes, swallowed hard. "No trying to get away   
from me, now."  
ShelBel *"Do you promise?"  
ShelBel *Hobbes nodded mutely, his cheek pressed up against her   
hair, inhaling her scent, as her fingers worked the knot free. The   
small bit of cotton rope loosened and fell to the floor, and Bobby   
didn't even bother to wait for the circulation to return. He grabbed   
Claire, one arm sliding around her back and crushing her to him, the   
other tangling in her long, silky hair.  
ShelBel *With a single swift movement their positions were reversed,   
Claire pinned to the examination chair beneath him, his thigh between   
hers, hips pressing together urgently. Claire fumbled with his belt,   
then the button to his trousers, and he did likewise.  
ShelBel *Her smell drifted up to him, a mixture of lavender and   
soap. He was not aware of the exact moment that their bodies joined,   
but suddenly Claire was arching beneath him, head thrown back, hair   
dripping in golden strands toward the floor.  
  
The-Mad-Fangirl *His world narrowed to Claire. Claire beneath him,   
Claire surrounding him. Claire warm and pure and his, only his. They   
were flush together, flushed with warmth, blood, life.  
The-Mad-Fangirl *White hot lightning burned through his brain.   
Pleasure stripped away pieces of himself, fear and doubt whipped away   
in the maelstrom.  
The-Mad-Fangirl *Duty, obligation - none of it existed. There was   
nothing but freedom, abandon, and Claire, always Claire.  
The-Mad-Fangirl *Someone yelled, shouted, screamed. High pitched,   
one or both of them or someone else? Did it matter? He shuddered as   
his world burned, as his mind burned, reducing all to Claire again.  
  
underdog *He slowly came back down to reality yet his thirst for   
Claire was still not quenched. He had waited too long for this moment   
for it to end so soon  
underdog *He began to nibble on her ear and made his way down to her   
throat.  
underdog *She moaned against him as his mouth trailed down further  
underdog *He reached her breast and took a nipple in his mouth. He   
felt her shudder as he continued his attention on her lovely body  
  
CritterKeeper ** His mouth busy before her, his hands snuck around   
behind, sliding across her sweaty skin, feeling the taut muscles   
beneath. Her shoulders, her back, down to her waist, down further.  
CritterKeeper ** The muscles here were more padded, softer, more   
inviting. One hand lingered there, the other returned to her waist.  
CritterKeeper ** He pulled her closer to him. Her hands were   
immitating his, stroking his back, his waist, his buttocks.  
CritterKeeper ** They fed off each other, each touch bringing them   
more alive, more eager to bring the other into that intensity again.  
CritterKeeper ** His lips moved to her neck, to the little hollow   
where neck and shoulders met. He nibbled and licked, let his teeth   
pinch her skin and then sucked away the marks.  
CritterKeeper ** Her legs came up to enfold him, wrapping around his   
thighs, pulling him closer. He was more than ready.  
  
krpm1 **Bobby pressed against her tightly forming the perfect fit.   
They both let out a deep sigh. They moved with a rhythum all their   
own.  
krpm1 ** They kissed each other tenderly, then passionately, not   
satisfying their thirst for each other.  
krpm1 ** Each fiber of their being was on fire.  
krpm1 ** Claire pulled Bobby tighter still to her aching body.  
krpm1 ** Their souls became one as each let out a small cry of   
ecstasy.  
  
The-Mad-Fangirl *"Don't stop," Claire murmured. "Never stop!" She   
let out another, longer moan. As the low animal sound drove Bobby even   
further insane, as the two shuddered together, he felt a truth   
somewhere in that joined soul.  
The-Mad-Fangirl *He wouldn't ever stop. This fire wouldn't be   
quenched, this hunger wouldn't ever be sated. They might...they   
would...be found, and they were both beyond caring.  
The-Mad-Fangirl *The thought of separation passed through Bobby's   
mind and vanished, because that would hurt, and they couldn't be hurt,   
either of them ever again.  
The-Mad-Fangirl *Their world was mutual hunger, mutual need, mutual   
pleasure, without end. Was that the door?  
  
underdog *Bobby awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He signed.   
It had only been a dream  
underdog *he got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom. It was   
going to be a long day.  
underdog *He reached up to turn on the shower and noticed there were   
marks on his wrist.  
underdog *"Aw crap!"  
  
The end.  



End file.
